Party of Four
by IsaCullen447
Summary: Edward Cullen, the town hottie that everyone seems to know, gets involved with Bella Swan. Watch as things get complicated between them. Rated M for Dirty language and Hot lemons. A/H


**First fanfic. A/N afterwards... SM owns the characters, I own the plot.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Bella Pov

"Bella! You have to wake up" Alice said, hopping up and down on my bed.

"Go away Alice!" I opened one eye, looking at her from the corner of my eye. I burried my face into my pillow and groaned loudly.

"No can do Bella! You know Edward and Jasper are coming today and we have to pick them up from the airport, I know your just as excited as me to see them!" Does this woman never get tired?

" I don't even know them, Alice. Just leave me alone, It's freaking seven o'clock.." I pulled the blanket over my head and closed my eyes.

"Okay Bella..."Wow. That was easy. Alice never gave up that easily.I thought she was up to something, so I decided to get up and dressed and check what she was doing. I walked over to the bathroom first and took my time taking a long, hot bath, and combing my hair thoroughly before I walked back outside to my room.

I opened my closet and picked out the first thing I laid out my eyes on. Alice walked into my room half a second later with an air horn in her hands. "Aw, I was hoping to wake you up with this!" She looked down at my hands where I was holding my clothes. "Nope, Your letting me dress you today!" She skipped over to where I was standing and yanked the clothes I had picked out of my hand.

"Really, Bella? Your college shirt? Did you even look at what you picked out? Your lucky I love you, otherwise your 'comfort' clothes would have been in the trash long ago." She made quotation marks when she said comfort. I didn't really care how I looked, Unlike her. You'd see her in the park in 5 inch stilettos! She was all about style while I was about comfort.

"Alice, Why should I dress up? I barely even know those people!" I complained. She layed out a white button up dress shirt with a black belt to put on my waist, and black leggings. she then picked a pair of black ballet flats and handed it to me. "You don't know what could happen Bella! Put this on, now." She smiled at me and sat down on my bed, tapping her foot and waiting for me to get dressed. I picked out a blue lace bra with matching boy shorts and started getting dressed.

"You know, If I was a guy, You'd be the first girl I'd bang. Don't you know how hot you are? Well I think you don't with your lack of style. But your still my best friend!"

Me and Alice have been best friends since kindergarten. I was sitting on the swings by myself during recess when a short, chipper girl hopped to where I was and asked me, "Hi, I'm Alice, And we're gonna be best friends forever!" And I knew she wasn't lying.

And for looks, I always thought I was average. I had brown hair with a few burgundy highlights, and plain brown eyes. Alice was better looking than me. She had black, spiked hair that only she could pull off, and had big black eyes. She was about 4 foot 8, while I was 5 foot 4. She was full of energy for her size.

We were going to pick up her cousin Edward, and her boyfriend, Jasper who have the whole summer off from school, and were coming to stay about two or three weeks with us. From what Alice told me, Edward was a total manwhore, and could make any girl he wanted drop their panties for him. Jasper had been just like Edward, until he met Alice. As soon as he finished school, he was gonna move in with her. They were madly in love, and if I didn't know, I would have guessed they were married. I didn't ever have any long term relationships, besides Mike, who ended up cheating on me with some skank named Jessica. I had lost my virginity to him and then he went and did that. It took me a long time to start dating again after he did that.I had commitment issues, and I wasn't looking forward to long lasting relationships.

I finished putting on the flats and picked up my messenger bag from my dresser and told Alice "Okay, I just need to eat something and then I'm done." She looked at me when I started speaking and smiled, grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat down at the table, sighed and looked down at my hands.

"I made coffee and there's some leftover sandwiches from yesterday, If you want any. Are you alright Bella? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

I looked up at Alice, who was now leaning over the chair and staring at me. I smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm alright, I just haven't slept much, so I'm really tired. Don't worry about me. How long are they planning to stay here anyways?" I stood up and poured myself a cup of coffee, waiting for her answer.

"Jasper told me they're stay for three weeks. I'm trying to convince him to stay for the whole month. I can't wait to see him.." She sighed dreamily and had a sparkle look in her eye. "I can't wait to see him either, but dont start fucking on the table like bunnies, I don't feeling like cleaning the table. Again." I had walked in on Alice bent over the table while Jasper was behind her. I didn't need to see that, and I couldn't eat at the table for over a week. I was scarred for life with that image.

"No promises, But I'll try to stear clear from the kitchen table." She winked at me and grabbed her purse and headed outside. I followed behind her, and locked the door as I closed it behind me.

I walked towards her Red Porsche and slid into the passengers side. She backed out of the driveway smoothly and sped away. I looked back at the house as we passed it.

Off to the airport.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It was kind of short, but I promise they will start to get longer soon.**

**Next chapter, meeting Edward! I know your getting knots in your stomach just thinking about it!**

**I thought it was alright, since it's my first fan fiction that wasn't a one shot, So leave a review and I'll get back to you soon!**

**Questions? There's that review button right under.**


End file.
